


Hot Desert Nights

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Fright Night (2011), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Gentleness, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, lycan pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Lucian has managed to form a small pack of recently turned lycans, the only issue is sometimes they get out of hand, but thankfully Lucian has incredible leadership skills. Skills that Peter finds to be more than slightly arousing.
Relationships: Lucian (Underworld)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	Hot Desert Nights

It was a scorching hot night in the Nevada desert, the air heavy and thick, clothes sticking to sweat slicked skin and Peter’s hair plastered to his forehead. He pulled uncomfortably at his tank top, he looked out towards the distance where he could see the glittering lights of Vegas, he longed to be in a bar, a margarita sounded marvelous to him at the moment, as did air conditioning. They had been out in the dessert wasteland for two weeks now, renting a trailer while Lucian trained a new pack of lycans. For the past four months he’d been searching Nevada as well as California for others of his kind, of their kind Peter supposed, a fact he often forgot. Lucian had had luck finding others, ones who were recently turned, some months or only a couple years old in terms of being turned. None of them had had a pack prior to this one, each of them had simply been trying to get by on their own, panicking, and scavenging as they attempted to adjust to the new and rather frightening changes to their bodies. Peter couldn’t imagine that, he knew he was lucky that he’d been given the choice to be turned, he’d had all the time in the world to think it through, he was grateful for Lucian. 

The only issue with new lycans, a new pack was that they were all incredibly young. The youngest of the group being eighteen and the eldest of the group being twenty-five, there were ten in total in the newly formed pack, and mostly they got along. Of course, though when you got a group of people together based solely on one common trait there tended to be drama, fights, and that was the issue tonight. Peter watched from his place on a rock he’d been perched on for the past thirty minutes, he pushed his damp hair out of his face as he watched the eighteen year old boy, Nate he was pretty sure was his name, fully transformed as he and one of the girl’s in the pack circling each other, heads lowered, snarling and growling. A moment later Mandy lunged at him throwing Nate to the ground, Peter watched as they bit and clawed at each other, a mess of black fur, razor sharp teeth and drool. The fight only broke up when Lucian approached.

“Enough!” He shouted, his voice echoing throughout the desert.

The two wolves paused in their fighting, glancing up at their pack leader. Lucian glared down at them, his deep blue eyes filled with a stern annoyance, Mandy backed off of Nate, slowly they transformed back into their human forms, both awkwardly climbing to their feet. 

“She started it,” Nate started as he pointed at Mandy.

“Seriously? I didn’t start anything you fucking mutt.” She bit back as she turned to glare at him.

Lucian stepped closer nearly coming between the two of them, both tensed turning their attention back on their leader. “What have I told you, you never let your temper overtake you.” He started, voice low, demanding.

Peter leaned forward listening intently, eyes wandering over his boyfriend’s shirtless form focusing on how intimidating he came off when he was like this, when he was fully immersed in the role of leader. 

“If you let your anger rule you, if you begin shifting whenever somebody pisses you off then you’ll get caught by humans, is that what you want?”

Mandy shook her head, Nate glanced up at Lucian, “why do we have to be scared of humans, we can take them if they come for us.” He inquired, the light of mischief in his eyes screamed that he was looking to start something, to prove his strength.

Lucian stepped closer to the boy, only an inch between them, Nate took a step back seeming to quickly regret his words as Lucian glared down at him. “Haven’t you noticed that humans don’t react well to what they don’t understand? If one human knows about us then others will too, that leads to a Hell you do not wish to endure. Do you understand me?” 

He was met with silence as Nate nodded, eyes lowered as he took another tentative step back from the elder lycan. 

“We’re lycans, not common dogs. Now both of you get cleaned up, go.” He ordered watching as the two hurried off to wash the dirt from their hair and skin, most likely happy to be away from the dominant of the pack.

Lucian sighed, relaxing slightly as he ran his fingers back through his hair, he turned on his heel to face Peter. The hunter was still watching him, admiring the way his dark hair fell over his shoulders, the way his sweat soaked skin gleamed in what little light the moon and stars offered them. He was especially turned on by how dominant he could be, demanding, assertive.

“Are you okay?” Lucian asked, voice soft as he reached out to stroke his fingers along Peter’s jaw.

He swallowed hard, nodded as he stared up at him. “Bedroom, now.” He managed out as he got down from his perch, he took hold of Lucian’s hand dragging him back to their trailer.

Lucian followed without question, seeming more curious than anything by his partner’s shift in mood. Once inside Peter closed and locked the door behind them before dragging him back to the small bedroom, he shoved Lucian up against the bedroom wall pressing himself firmly against him as he kissed him hard, his hands found his hips gripping tightly. Peter moaned into the kiss when Lucian tangled his fingers in his hair roughly pulling.

“What’s come over you?” He asked, smirking as he leaned in to kiss along his jaw, down the column of his throat, teeth grazing against his skin.

Peter’s eyes closed, he swallowed a moan as he felt a hot tongue against his skin, the scratch of a beard against heated flesh, his own hands roamed up along his boyfriend’s toned stomach, nails scratching along his skin. 

“You, you ordering them like that, fucking hot y’know.”

He could feel him smile against his skin; he knew his response amused him. Peter hissed and moaned when he felt sharpened teeth bite against his neck breaking the skin, Lucian lapped against his neck licking up the droplets of blood that ran from the pinprick marks. 

“So, you like me being dominant?”

“Very much so,”

“Do you want me to be dominant over you?”

Peter nodded; he wasn’t sure he could find the ability to form words any longer.

“Okay then, get undressed and get on your knees.” He ordered, voice low and rough as it had been outside.

Without hesitation Peter stepped back, peeled off his shirt and worked off his jeans and boxer briefs, he lowered himself to his knees staring up at the other man. He longed to touch him, to kiss along his skin, to explore him as he often did. Lucian pet his fingers through his hair, stroked then down along his jaw, he ran the pad of his thumb across his bottom lip smiling when Peter flicked his tongue against the digit. Peter watched as Lucian unfastened his jeans pulling his cock free, he slowly stroked himself as he stared down at the other man.

“Suck,” 

Peter took the head of his cock into his mouth circling the tip with his tongue, he slowly took more of his length into his mouth sucking harder, tongue lavishing against his heated flesh. He moaned around him, eyes closing as he felt Lucian’s hand on the back of his head guiding him along his cock, Peter took him all the way to the back of his throat before slowly pulling back then going down again, bobbing along his length. He kept his hands behind his back, his left hand gripping his right wrist to keep himself from touching the older man. Lucian gripped his hair pulling his head back, his cock slipping from his mouth, he opened his eyes glancing up at him as he leaned forward flicking his tongue against the tip of his cock once more drawing a soft moan from his partner. Lucian lovingly pet his fingers through his hair, the hunter leaned into his touch. 

“Get on the bed, hands and knees.” 

He rose to his feet, turned towards the bed slowly climbing onto it kneeling in the center of it, his ass in the air, legs parted. Lucian soon joined him on the bed kneeling behind him, he placed one hand against his ass, fingers pressing hard against his flesh earning a low moan from him. Peter curled his fingers in the sheets, he felt it when Lucian pressed a kiss against the middle of his back. Slowly, painfully slowly he kissed lower, lips brushing against his skin as he kissed across one ass cheek then the other, Peter whimpered when he felt him bite against his flesh. Peter moaned loudly when he finally felt Lucian’s tongue slip between the lips of his pussy, the tip of his tongue flicking against his clit before sliding back downwards, pressing into his entrance licking into him. Peter’s eyes closed, desperate moans escaping him as he rocked back against his partner’s mouth, he lowered his forehead against the bed, begging him, whining when he felt Lucian smack his ass hard, tongue continuing to work inside him. Lucian began stroking his clit with his thumb, brushing against his sensitive tip, another hard smack delivered to his ass with his free hand. Peter let out a strangled cry of pleasure as his orgasm hit him, he came hard, nearly collapsing against the bed, his breathing labored. Lucian pulled away from him, trailed gentle kisses along his back up towards his shoulder, Peter felt the firm welcoming weight of his body pressed against his back, felt his hard cock brush against his ass. He reached back to tangle his fingers in thick dark hair, pulling him downwards until they were kissing slowly, he moaned into the kiss when he felt Lucian slip two fingers into his entrance, slowly thrusting into him. 

“Please fuck me,” 

Lucian kissed him again, gently this time, his fingers still pumping inside him. He pulled back from him readjusting himself behind him, his fingers slipping out of him. Peter softly moaned as he felt Lucian’s cock entering him, stretching and filling him. Lucian gripped his hips firmly as he began thrusting into him, a slow deep rhythm, his cock buried inside him. Peter rocked back against him, moaned and begged, he gripped the sheets so tightly that his knuckles turned white, his own fangs exposed, eyes pale and blue as he lost himself to the pure pleasure he felt as his partner fucked into him. He moaned when Lucian gripped his hair tightly jerking his head back, he felt fangs against the side of his throat, grazing then piercing as Lucian pounded into him harder, he had Peter practically pinned down against the bed as he thrust into him. The hunter’s shouts of pleasure echoed in the small room, soon he reached his second release, his walls clenching around Lucian’s cock pulling him into his own release. Lucian bit his neck hard as he came inside him, Peter collapsed against the bed panting as he came down from his orgasmic high. Lucian pressed a gentle kiss against the marks on his neck as he slowly pulled out of him moving to lay next to him on the bed.

“Do you feel alright?” He asked, voice gentle as he brushed his fingers against Peter’s cheek.

He nodded, smiling as he looked up at his partner. “Feel incredible, love you.” He whispered leaning in to kiss him.

“I love you too, do you want to shower now or rest for a minute?”

“Rest for a minute, tired.”

Lucian smiled, kissed the top of his head, he rubbed a hand along his back. His touches were loving and soothing, the way he watched the younger man was endearing, eyes filled with love. Peter always felt so incredibly safe with him, he couldn’t imagine being with anybody else.


End file.
